Pequeño detalle
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Danya Chase odiaba a Atenea. En serio, odiaba a esa diosa, y sabía que esa rivalidad nacía de que debía culpar a alguien de la mala relación que tenía con su hijastra, y que la única que cumplí con esas características era Atenea. Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando la misma diosa está interesada en que su relación con Annabeth mejore?


Desde que leí el tercer libro de la saga me interesada en la relación entre éstas dos, así que... ¡aquí estamos! Estaba pensando que si la señora Chase (a quien di el nombre de Danya) no tenía realmente ningún problema con su hijastra quizás sí lo tenía con el mundo paralelo al que Annabeth pertenece. Espero que les gusten.

_Pequeño detalle_

Miró a la chica que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor. Iban en el auto, Frederick, su esposo, al volante, ella de copiloto, su hijastra y sus hijos detrás. Annabeth estaba sentada del lado de la ventana izquierda, mientras que a su derecha, sus medios-hermanos, Mathew y Bobby, peleaban sobre alguna tontería.

En circunstancias normales, Danya Chase no habría dudado en reprender a sus hijos y ordenarles que se estuvieran quietos, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Miraba a su hijastra.

Annabeth estaba recargada sobre su brazo, que apoyaba en la puerta del auto, la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana, sus inteligentes ojos grises escaneando el paisaje, calculando la velocidad del viento o lo que fuera.

Parecía tan perfecta. Tan inalcanzable. Como si todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor –la pelea estúpida de sus hermanos menores, el tedioso viaje en auto– no fuera sino un pequeño contratiempo, como si dijera "yo lo tengo todo bajo control".

Rodó los ojos, pero la suave sonrisa de sus labios la delató. Dios, esa niña era tan lista.

Bueno, no por nada es hija de Atenea, se dijo. Atenea, la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con rabia.

Odiaba a Atenea. En serio la odiaba.

No le molestaba que hubiera tenido una relación con su marido, por supuesto que no. Es decir, ella había tenido otras relaciones antes de casarse con Frederick también. Claro que ella no había quedado embarazada de esas relaciones pasadas, pero ése no era el punto.

Seguro no podías decirle a una diosa que usara métodos anticonceptivos, ¿o sí?

Además, no iba a sugerir que esa hija con Atenea fuera un error, eso nunca.

Annabeth podía no ser su hija, pero era una chica muy linda. No, en serio, era algo que cualquier madre hubiera deseado.

Es decir, era lista, muy guapa, inteligente, responsable, buenas notas, no había que perseguirla para que arreglara sus cosas o terminara sus deberes, mantenía su habitación en orden, cuidaba sus cosas, era educada, era muy independiente y...

Y ése era el problema: era muy independiente. Muy independiente y muy lista.

Lo hacía todo sola. Y siempre lo hacía bien. Si necesitaba ayuda se valía de su ingenio para resolver sus problemas sin pedirla, sola.

Y si ella no podía hacer las cosas, debías adivinar tú qué era lo que pasaba y cómo solucionarlo sin que ella te lo dijera, sorprendiéndola, y eso era algo difícil cuando ella era una "hija de la Diosa de la Sabiduría."

¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar el lugar de una madre para alguien que sencillamente daba una impresión de no necesitar a nadie? ¿Cómo debía ella, la madrastra del cuento, ofrecerle su apoyo cuando ella sencillamente no necesitaba ninguno?

Annabeth siempre lucía tan preparada, como si supiera la respuesta a cualquier pregunta de antemano. Sabía sobre cualquier tema, y lo mismo te hablaba de mitología que de gramática, de griego antiguo que de física. Jamás podía seguirle el hilo de conversación, por más que intentara.

Era tan dinámica, tan atlética, tan impredecible. ¿Qué podía hacer ella como no leyera la mente?

Por eso odiaba a Atenea.

Si Annabeth no fuera hija suya, probablemente nada de eso estaría ocurriendo y ella hubiera podido hacerse cargo de su hijastra sin ningún problema.

Una cosa era el asunto con las arañas y los monstruos, con la niebla y con los viajes frecuentes a Nueva York, pero muy en lo profundo, sabía que eso no era lo que más la molestaba. Lo que más la sacaba de quicio era el mero hecho de no saber qué hacer porque Annabeth siempre iba un paso adelante.

Quizás, si Atenea, en su infinita gloria o misericordia o lástima o lo que fuera le enviara un manual titulado "Cómo convivir con mis increíblemente superdotados hijos" habría aprendido a quererla, pero mientras todo lo que tuviera en su casa fuera a la increíblemente superdotada hija de Atenea, no quería saber nada de la diosa.

Annabeth había vuelto un par de semanas antes de que finalizaran las vacaciones de verano, de manera que habían decidido pasarlas de viaje en la playa, he ahí la razón de que se encontraran en el auto.

Después de un rato más, llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedarían. Bajaron del auto con rapidez, y Danya pronto olvidó sus cavilaciones porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de que Mathew y Bobby se quedaran quietos.

Cuando terminaron de instalarse en la habitación, la familia decidió bajar a comer, desde donde se irían a pasar un rato en la playa.

El restaurante del hotel era una amplia habitación pintada de blanco y azul con cuadros de sirenas y conchas. Justo frente a la salida se extendía la playa, con un hermoso mar verde azulado sorteado por arena casi blanca.

Se sentaron en el bullicioso salón, y ordenaron platos que incluían mariscos y camarones.

Fue una comida bastante normal para la familia, con los gemelos gritando y jugando, su madre repitiéndoles que debían comer y sentarse como gente decente mientras intentaba mantener una conversación con Frederick y Annabeth haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y estaban a punto de salir, cuando una mujer esbelta entró al local y pasó junto a la familia.

Danya la ignoró completamente, lo mismo que los niños, pero Frederick y Annabeth se congelaron con su sola aparición.

–Atenea –murmuró Annabeth, mientras Frederick asentía. Danya paró de decirle a Mathew que esperara a su padre y volvió la vista para ver a la mujer por primera vez. Vagamente notó que Annabeth no llamaba a Atenea "madre", sino que se había referido a ella por su nombre de pila.

Era alta, con el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, recogido en una coleta alta, ojos grises más oscuros que los de Annabeth, unos labios pintados de rosa pálido, y piel clara. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, unos jeans ajustados y botas cafés. El único accesorio que usaba era un collar en forma de círculo que representaba a un búho, tras del cual se veía un templo griego.

–Frederick. Annabeth –saludó la mujer, aparentemente Atenea, mientras miraba directamente a los aludidos–. Danya.

Ignoró olímpicamente a los niños, que habían empezado a discutir por alguna tontería, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo y se acercó a los mayores.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo, dirigiéndose a Danya. Luego volteó y le dirigió una última mirada a su hija y a Frederick, asintiendo gravemente antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar hacia la puerta.

Danya miró confusa a su esposo, que se mostraba igual de patidifuso que ella, lo mismo que Annabeth. Nerviosamente, siguió a la diosa hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera, se encontró con que ella ya se hallaba bastante alejada del restaurante, aunque aún al alcance de su vista. Le daba la espalda, pero por su postura, era fácil adivinar que estaba esperando a alguien.

A ella.

Suspiró antes de apresurarse a alcanzarla. Dios, ¿qué pasaría?

Tan pronto estuvo a su altura, Atenea se dirigió a ella, su voz completamente vaciada de sentimientos, su aspecto tan serio y frío como el de una estatua de mármol.

–¿Has tenido algún problema con ella? –preguntó.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Danya, aún intentando sobreponerse al hecho de que estaba hablando con una diosa griega– ¿Con Annabeth? Para nada, es una niña muy linda. Es muy lista –apuntó, tratando de no cometer un error con lo que decía.

–Mis hijos tienden a serlo –dijo Atenea con estoicismo.

–Sí, sí, por supuesto, ob-obviamente. Siendo usted su madre es obvio que...

–Puedes hablarme de tú –la cortó con impaciencia.

–Sí, claro. Gracias –tartamudeó.

–Decía que con una madre como uste... como tú, es bastante obvio. Y Frederick también es muy listo –agregó, sin estar muy segura de lo que decía.

–Un hombre con talento –concedió la diosa, suavizando un poco su tono mordaz.

–Sí, y recibió ayuda de la mejor –dijo Danya, permitiéndose sonreír nerviosamente.

La diosa la miró críticamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó.

–Oh –empezó, el nerviosismo de vuelta–. Me refiero a usted. Él siempre comenta cómo usted lo ayudaba a estudiar cuando cursaba universidad. Le encanta repetir que gracias a su ayuda logró ese 9.8 de etimologías.

–¿Aún recuerda eso? –inquirió la diosa, con algo de emoción esta vez.

–Siempre –aseguró Danya, sonriendo suavemente.

Se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo hasta que Atenea volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Muy bien –empezó la diosa, su voz carente de emoción nuevamente–, ¿para qué me querías aquí? –preguntó, mirándola con impaciencia– ¿Qué hizo mi hija?

La pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Solía quejarse de su hijastra, sí, pero sabía que el problema no era con la niña, sino con su madre. Y ahí la tenía, la diosa de la sabiduría, con sus más de tres mil años, de pie frente a ella, preguntándole cuál era el problema. Y no sabía qué contestar.

–Su... tu hija no ha hecho nada, es una chica encantadora –aseguró Danya con nerviosismo.

–Eso no es lo que pensabas hace unas horas –objetó Atenea, mirándola sin emoción

–Pues... –empezó, temiendo a cada segundo que esa diosa decidiera pulverizarla o algo más– quiero decir, Annabeth es muy linda, sólo que su carácter es algo...

–Complicado –sentenció Atenea, cortándola con brusquedad.

–Sí... exacto –aceptó Danya, añadiendo para sí misma "y no me queda duda acerca de a quién se lo sacó"–. Quiero decir, jamás intenta cosas como levantarme la voz, cuando peleamos es siempre por su orgullo. No causa problemas, bueno, quiero decir que ella los ocasione más que entonces...

–O cuando escapa –la interrumpió Atenea nueva mente.

–Sí... –accedió Danya– O cuando escapa... –pausó, para después recuperar la palabra– Perdona –dijo con nerviosismo–. Quizás si la hubiera tratado de otra forma ella no...

–Mortales –murmuró Atenea, casi con desprecio.

–¿Disculpa?

–Annabeth no escapó porque fueras mala con ella –explicó–. Huyó porque era su destino.

–¿Quieres decir que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso?

–Por supuesto que no –replicó ella, casi con impaciencia–. El destino es ineludible, todos los griegos lo sabemos. Si las Moiras quieren cortar el hilo, lo cortan, y nadie escapa al filo de su tijera. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Por más de tres mil años he visto a personas intentar escapar de sus garras sin resultados.

–Parece un tanto cruel, Atenea –dijo sinceramente.

–Sin duda es cruel, pero puedo asegurar que es mejor obedecer al destino en lugar de intentar cambiarlo. De tratar alguna barrabasada, es probable que te dieras cuenta de que el precio a pagar era ínfimo, aunque en ese momento parecía enorme –Danya no entendió eso último del todo, pero asintió de cualquier manera–. Algunos dioses, como Apolo, ven el futuro, otros, como yo, somos capaces de suponer lo que pasará con bastante precisión. Es por eso que no se nos permite interferir cuando se trata de nuestros hijos. Si intentásemos cambiar el destino por protegerlos es probable que terminásemos por desatar una catástrofe o iniciar una guerra. Ésa es la verdadera razón de que nos prohíban verlos demasiado. La cercanía provocaría cariño, y ese cariño nos impediría actuar con objetividad.

–Es injusto –apuntó Danya, casi como una alumna que se queja con su maestra–. Es ridículo esperar eso de una niña de siete años. Es decir, Annabeth es una chica brillante y muy fuerte, y no dudo que sepa cuidarse sola, pero, ¿dejar a una niña pequeña en donde ya se sabe que hay monstruos esperando justamente por la oportunidad de comérsela?

–Era su destino –dijo Atenea escuetamente–. Debía conocer a los otros dos semidioses, Thalia Grace y Luke Castellan, para estar en el campamento seis años después y conocer a Perseus Jackson. Sé lo que digo, cuando se trata de destino, es mejor que mortales, semidioses y dioses nos quedemos quietos y esperemos lo que viene –sentenció con gravedad. A Danya la recorrió un escalofrío.

Sus hijos eran un par de años mayores que Annabeth cuando había escapado por primera vez. Si su hija escapara, no le habría importado el destino, ni las Moiras ni las nereidas ni nada. Sólo porque su hija estuviera en una profecía no quería decir que se sentaría a ver cómo moría. Y esa diosa, tan respetada y reconocida, estaba de pie justo frente a ella diciéndole que no había nada de extraño en eso, que incluso era lo mejor. No sabía si se sentía asqueada o asustada.

–De cualquier manera –dijo Atenea, su voz un poco más suave–. No creo ser la más indicada para darte instrucciones u órdenes, Danya. Tú la conoces mejor que yo –apuntó, con algo que parecía pesar–. Has estado con ella durante más tiempo.

–Pero, Atenea, eso... eso no importa tú...

–Te equivocas, Danya. El que yo sea una diosa no es nada en comparación con la presencia física. No ignoro que tu relación con ella no es precisamente la mejor, sin embargo, las relaciones no se construyen a partir de imágenes de hace dos mil años y mitos viejos.

–Pero, tú...

–Danya, soy la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia –la cortó bruscamente–, no de la familia. Si querías discutir sobre índoles sentimentales, debiste haber invocado a Hestia o a Hera, no a mí.

Danya se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–Ni Hestia ni Hera son las madres de mi hijastra –puntualizó finalmente.

–Es verdad, es verdad –concedió la diosa–. Aún así, dudo ser la mejor opción en el Panteón Griego para responder algo con esas características –pausó para después decir–. Ahora, ¿tienes algo que sí pueda responder?

De nuevo, la mortal no supo qué responder. Había una pregunta que ardía en su garganta por salir de sus labios, pero no se atrevía a formularla. Estaba tratando con una diosa después de todo, y no debía olvidarlo si no quería ver peligrar su propia vida.

Frederick le había contado la historia de Arachne, a quien esa misma diosa había convertido en un monstruo deforme por la eternidad debido a una ofensa, lo mismo que Medusa. Si no quería terminar convertida en un monstruo debía cuidarse de no ofenderla. Pero, ¿cómo no ofendes a un ser omnipotente?

–Umm... Atenea... –empezó, con un nerviosismo que sólo consiguió impacientar más a la diosa– ¿Podría preguntar cualquier cosa?, ¿sin ninguna, tu sabes, reprimenda?

La diosa la miró con lo que le hubiera gustado creer era críticamente pero que más bien parecía desprecio. Asintió.

–¿No estás... nunca te ha molestado que... que yo me casara con Frederick? –preguntó tartamudeando–, ¿que entrara en la vida de Annabeth como lo hice?

La diosa suspiró profundamente. Por primera vez en la conversación no pareció tan segura de sí misma, aunque esa imagen desapareció enseguida. Tranquilamente se pasó una mano por el cabello y se recogió un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja izquierda.

–No, no me molesta que contrajeras nupcias con él. Nuestra relación había terminado hacía mucho. Además, las relaciones entre dioses y mortales están condenadas al fracaso desde el principio –respondió finalmente–. Tampoco me molesta que hayas entrado a formar parte de la vida de mi hija –enfatizó–. Eres una buena mujer y no puedo quejarme. Hay ciertos detalles que cambiaría, pero soy la diosa de la sabiduría, así que no es personal. Los padres de mis hijos tienden a ser lo suficientemente listos como para contraer matrimonio con personas decentes, y Frederick no escogió mal al apostar por ti.

Suponía que eso era un cumplido, así que lo tomaría como tal.

–Supongo que puedo confiar en que te harás cargo de mi hija en las mundanas situaciones en las que yo sencillamente no puedo apoyarla –dijo, aunque no se podía discernir si era una orden o una petición.

–Por supuesto –corroboró Danya–, nada me gustaría más que el que ella me aceptara, pero no quiere hacerlo.

–Es algo obstinada y posesiva –explicó Atenea–. No es nada personal, créeme.

Danya asintió, aunque no demasiado convencida.

No lo pasaba desapercibido que Annabeth era probablemente bastante insegura en el fondo, y que de ahí nacía esa posesividad suya, aunque realmente no podía culparla por serlo: si ella viera monstruos atacándola cada que volteaba la esquina, estaba cien por ciento segura de también sería muy insegura.

–Atenea –preguntó–, ¿podría hacerles una sugerencia a ti y a todos los dioses?

Atenea la taladró con la mirada, como advirtiéndole que midiera sus palabras antes de asentir levemente.

–Deberían quitar esa ley. Ustedes los dioses no tienen ni idea de lo que se están perdiendo al no estar con sus hijos –dijo con rapidez nerviosa.

–Quizás sí lo sabemos, Danya –contraatacó la diosa–. Pero preferimos no inmiscuirnos en asuntos del destino justo por proteger a esos hijos nuestros.

Quedaron en silencio algunos segundos antes de que Atenea tomara la palabra nuevamente.

–En fin, si eso todo, me vuelvo al Olimpo –una despedida bastante común, pensó Danya con sarcasmo.

–Gracias por haber venido, Atenea –se despidió ella a su vez–. Ha sido todo un gusto y un gran honor conocerte.

La diosa asintió con solemnidad.

–Danya –dijo, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo; su tonalidad alcanzó la suavidad, pero hablaba tan rápido que casi parecía que quería evitar que alguien más la escuchara–. Para controlarla no necesitas ni siglos ni manuales de nada. Sólo tenle paciencia. Y téntela a ti misma –dijo, con un tono que estaba entre la petición y el consejo–. Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo.

Con eso, tronó los dedos y su esbelta imagen se desvaneció sin rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejando tras de sí a una muy sorprendida Danya.

Tras algunos segundos mirando inútilmente el lugar en donde Atenea había desaparecido mágicamente, y aún con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, Danya empezó el camino de regreso.

De vuelta a donde estaba su familia, se encontró con que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Frederick, de pie sobre la arena vigilaba a los gemelos, que jugaban a lanzarse una pelota y correr alrededor de su padre. Un par de metros hacia adelante, Annabeth estaba sentada frente a la orilla del mar, con las rodillas dobladas abrazadas al pecho, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, observando las olas con mirada ausente.

Su esposo volteó a verla, como preguntando qué había ocurrido; ella asintió y le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Los niños siguieron jugueteando, completamente ajenos a que su madre había vuelto. Se dirigió hacia Annabeth, y lentamente se sentó a su lado. Ella no hizo ningún reconocimiento de su llegada.

Durante algunos segundos, sólo se sentaron una al lado de la otra, ambas demasiado sumidas en sus pensamientos como para hablar.

Quizás Atenea tenía razón.

Era ella la que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Annabeth, era ella la que viajaba en avión desde San Francisco hasta Nueva York –es decir, literalmente al otro lado del país– con dos niños escandalosos para recoger a Annabeth del Campamento Mestizo en lugar de decirle que sólo tomara ella el avión y ahorrase molestias; era ella la que cocinaba, y lavaba su ropa, y la que tenía que recordarle que no dejara ningún tipo de arma al alcance de sus hermanos o de que sacara la basura.

Cierto era, ella no podía pelear y derrotar a monstruos de cinco metros de altura. Bueno, ni siquiera podía verlos.

Cierto era, ella no era una diosa, ni de la cosecha, ni de la juventud ni de la muntifuncionalidad ni de nada. Era una simple mortal con dos gemelos hiperactivos y una hijastra que era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría. Gran título, pensó, aunque ahora que la había conocido no parecía tan imponente como sus estatuas de diez metros de alto hacían parecer.

Quizás, Atenea tenía razón y lo único que necesitaba, en lugar de buscar la respuesta en una diosa milenaria, era paciencia, dejar que las cosas pasaran. Annabeth ya había vuelto a casa y su relación había mejorado un poco desde la última vez que la muchacha había escapado, aunque conseguir que esa relación fuera buena tomaría más tiempo que un par de meses.

Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que Annabeth hubiera vuelto a contactar a su padre, y accedido a vivir en San Francisco con ellos, a pesar del peligro que eso implicaba para ella, era una buena señal.

Quizás la relación con su hijastra no necesitaba de una intervención divina para mejorar. Quizás, la simple voluntad de una mortal era suficiente.

Sí, quizás Annabeth pareciera peligrosa e inalcanzable, pero no debía olvidar que realmente no era sino una niña de catorce años.

No dudaba de que pudiera partirla en pedazos utilizando sólo un cuchillo, pero emocionalmente era sólo: una niña, y era probable que durante todo ese tiempo, durante todos esos años, ella se hubiera esforzado tanto por tratarla como "Annabeth la semidiosa", "Annabeth la guerrera", "Annabeth la hija de la diosa griega de la sabiduría" que se había perdido a Annabeth su hijastra, una niña con una madre práctica y básicamente ausente que necesitaba de alguien que ocupara ese lugar.

Atenea podía decir lo que quisiera sobre el destino, pero ella sabía que si su relación con Annabeth no era la idónea no era porque así lo hubieran dicho tres ancianas, sino porque ni Annabeth ni ella habían sabido manejar la situación.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Danya finalmente habló.

–Has estado muy callada –dijo en voz baja.

Annabeth sólo asintió, con la vista fija en la lejanía del océano.

–Oye, Annabeth –le dijo, con el inicio de una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios–, no hay un monstruo ahí, ¿verdad?

–Pues –dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego–, veo a un par de nereidas y es probable que haya hipocampos, pero sólo eso –respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

–¿Hipocampos? –preguntó Danya– Son como caballos, ¿no?, pero sólo por delante, y por detrás se parecen a un pez, ¿cierto?

–Esos mismos –asintió ella.

–Son como el monstruo del Lago Ness –apuntó Danya, sonriendo.

–Más o menos –accedió Annabeth, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Y no son peligrosos? –aventuró

Danya, algo inseguramente.

–¿Los hipocampos? –preguntó Annabeth, apenas volteando la cabeza sobre sus hombros para verla– Para nada. De hecho, cuando fuimos al Mar de los Monstruos... Perdona –se interrumpió bruscamente, antes de volver la vista al suelo rápidamente.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

–Apuesto a que prefieres no saber nada de esto mientras puedas evitarlo –masculló Annabeth en voz baja.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ésa constante barrera, ése infinito "no puedes entrar aquí", esa separación entre su mundo y el de su hijastra. Cómo lo odiaba. Generalmente, lo dejaba en paz y trataba de ignorar esa limitante lo más que podía, de manera que terminaba sin saber demasiado de los mitos griegos que aparentemente eran reales, pero no podía olvidar que esos "mitos griegos" eran lo que su hijastra vivía diariamente.

Quizás era momento de cambiar de táctica.

–No, Annabeth –replicó, con un suspiro–. Al contrario. Es justo porque sola no puedo verlo que me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Quedaron en silencio de nueva cuenta. Danya casi pensó que se quedarían así, pero para su sorpresa, Annabeth retomó la palabra desde donde se había interrumpido.

–Cuando fuimos al Mar de los Monstruos –repitió– fue gracias a un hipocampo que salimos de la isla de Polifemo. El padre de un amigo mío es Poseidón, el dios del Mar y creador de los caballos –explicó–, así que puede hablar con ellos.

–Umm –asintió ella–. ¿No será el chico que fue a hablar con tu padre la otra vez?

–Sí, supongo que habrá sido él –asintió.

–Peter o Perry, ¿no?

–Percy –corrigió, sonriendo de lado al recordar al señor D.

–¡Eso! ¡Johnson!

–Jackson –replicó ella tranquilamente.

–Venga, ése. Ojos verdes y pelo negro –Annabeth asintió nuevamente–. Parece un chico agradable –sugirió.

–Es un chico agradable –respondió Annabeth–. Un completo despistado y algo cabezota, pero es agradable –sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

–Annabeth –empezó con nerviosismo–, nunca te lo pregunté antes pero, ¿qué pasó exactamente esa vez?

Annabeth no supo qué contestar. No podía decirle a una mortal como ella algo así como "pues me secuestró una mantícora y me llevó hasta el cuartel de los titanes para la guerra que entonces estaba por comenzar, sostuve al mundo, casi me matan, Percy me salvó y tuvimos que volar al Olimpo para presenciar la votación de los dioses acerca de si matar a Percy o no".

–No fue nada –mintió–. Sólo una pelea.

–¿Una pelea? –inquirió Danya, reprimiendo el deseo de agregar "¿cómo se pelean los semidioses?"– Tu padre volvió a casa casi histérico. Dijo algo sobre unos titanes y caballos con alas.

–Sí, Percy invocó a tres pegasos –asintió tratando de restarle importancia.

–Tu padre se puso como loco –continuó Danya–. Tan pronto esos chicos llegaron y dijeron tu nombre los dejó pasar a la casa como por arte de magia. Dos chicas y ése tal Percy.

–La de las flechas era Zoe –apuntó Annabeth–, una Cazadora de Artemisa. Y la otra chica, la de ojos azules, era Thalia, ya te había comentado algo de ella –dijo, un tanto incómoda con el hecho de que realmente estaba hablando con su madrastra en lugar de sólo omitir la conversación y censurarla para los mortales–. Me la encontré cuando me fui la primera vez, fue gracias a ella que llegué al campamento, pero cuando estaba a punto de morir su padre, Zeus, la convirtió en un pino y hace como medio año volvió a su forma humana. Ahora también ella viaja con Artemisa. Y Zoe murió –concluyó.

–Vaya… –tartamudeó Danya– Se oye bastante... complicado…

–Hay peores –apuntó Annabeth, sólo para después darse cuenta de que había dicho precisamente lo que procuraba ocultar: las constantes peleas que había para los que sí veían a través de la niebla–. Perdón, seguro que…

–No, no hay problema –aseguró ella–, es sólo que… me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo –pausó, indecisa–. Aunque, bien visto, tu padre dijo que ibas a ir con Thalia y Percy a una misión o algo así, en Nueva York –enfatizó–, jamás he entendido cómo fue que de pronto esos chicos estaban en la puerta de la casa sin ti –dijo, con tanta aprensión que Annabeth pensó que lo que le había molestado no era que tres desconocidos se presentaran en su casa, sino que lo hicieran sin ella.

Calló, tensa. Mantuvo la mirada en las suaves olas, que comenzaban a tener más fuerza debido a que la marea empezaba a subir.

Realmente, nunca había discutido el tema del mundo mágico con su madrastra. Su padre debía de habérselo dicho en algún momento, probablemente antes de que se casaran o después de que ella se fuera de casa por primera vez, pero ella siempre trataba de evitar el tema. No se sentía cómoda con ello, y creía que era bastante obvio que Danya tampoco.

Si algún monstruo atacaba, indudablemente tenía que pelear y derrotarlo, probablemente explicarle a Danya lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en resumidas cuentas; nunca con detalles o con nombres. Y su madrastra tampoco se molestaba en leer los mitos por su cuenta, por lo que resultaba dolorosamente obvio que no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en entrar a ese mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento era Danya quien le estaba preguntando acerca de lo que realmente había pasado. Si esta vez ella prefería volver a responderle con mentiras y verdades a medias, no habría quedado así porque su madrastra no hubiera intentado un acercamiento.

Nunca le decía a nadie lo que pasaba. Las personas que podían ver a través de la niebla y que realmente necesitaban saberlo generalmente estaban con ella cuando las cosas ocurrían, y a su padre podía decirle algo como "me atacó un monstruo" y él mismo dejaría morir el tema, incómodo; a su madrastra ni siquiera se lo tocaba. Quizás debía decirle la verdad después de todo.

–La misión era encontrar a unos semidioses. Dos hermanos. Un chico y una chica –empezó, lentamente, después de un largo suspiro–, y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Estábamos con ellos cuando una mantícora atacó y cuando escapaba me llevó con ella para irme a encontrar con Atlas.

–¿Una mantícora? –preguntó Danya.

–Sí, mantícora –repitió Annabeth–. «Eme», «o»… Quiero decir, «ene», «a» –suspiró, con verdadera desesperación en la voz.

Danya parpadeó, sorprendida. Jamás la había visto tan desesperada. Sobre todo no con algo tan mundano como deletrear una palabra. Sabía que padecía dislexia, pero cuando cada vez que la veía tenía un libro distinto en las manos era un poco difícil recordar que no podía ni siquiera leer en su idioma natal. Bueno, ésa sí que era una tarde de sorpresas.

–Una «eme« –empezó, captando la atención de su hijastra, que continuaba tratando de descifrar las letras–, «ma…»

–«Ma…» –repitió Annabeth, aparentemente entendiendo a dónde quería llegar–. «Eme», «ma…», «eme», ¿«a»? –preguntó, volteando a ver a Danya directamente por primera vez en toda la conversación; ella asintió.

–«Man…» –ofreció Danya, con el inicio de una sonrisa en los labios, alargando la «ene» exageradamente. Algo parecido al orgullo apareció en su pecho. Era probablemente la primera vez en los nueve años que llevaba casada con su padre que le resultaba de utilidad a su hijastra.

–«Man…» «Man.., –repitió Annabeth, cerrando los ojos con toda su concentración– ¿«Ene»?

–Exacto, «ene». ¿Qué sigue? –preguntó, con la sonrisa ensanchada– «Mant…»

–«Mant…» –repitió– «Eme», «a», «ene»… ¿«te»?

–Sí, «te» –celebró su madrastra–. ¿«Mantí…»?

–«I» –respondió Annabeth, súbitamente segura de sí misma– «I» latina con acento.

–Exacto –aplaudió Danya–. ¿Y después?

–«Mantíc…» –la inseguridad había vuelto a su voz, pero se oía resuelta terminar esa palabra– «Mantíc…». «Tic…». ¿«Ce»? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

–«Ce», ¡muy bien! –exclamó su madrastra, ahora sonriendo abiertamente– ¿Qué viene después? ¿«Mantíco…»?

–«O» –replicó Annabeth, esta vez sin duda.

–Casi terminamos –dijo Danya, bastante segura de que lo que sentía era orgullo–. ¿La penúltima es?

–«Mantíco…» –repitió Annabeth– «Eme», «a», «ene», «te», «i», acento, «ce», «o», «mantícor»… ¿«erre»? –aventuró, emocionada.

–¡«Erre»! –exclamó Danya, con emoción infantil en la voz igual a la de su hijastra– Ya casi, sólo falta una –dijo, inconscientemente inclinándose hacia Annabeth, mientras ella hacía lo mismo–. ¿Cuál es la última letra? –preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–«Mantícor»… «Mantícor» –repitió, imitando el gesto de Danya sin darse cuenta– «Mantícora» ¡«A»! ¡La última es «a»!

–¡Exacto! –felicitó Danya, mientras ambas estallaban en alegres risas.

–¡Dios, no puedo creer que lo hice! –dijo Annabeth, cuando hubieron dejado de reír– Es la primera vez que deletreo algo –le confesó a Danya, con algo que estaba entre la vergüenza y el orgullo.

–Venga, te ayudaré cuando quieras –se ofreció Danya, sólo para después dudar–. Quiero decir, si quieres –tartamudeó, mirándola directamente a sus ojos grises.

Por una milésima de segundo, ninguna supo qué hacer. Pero después de una pequeña duda, Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Me encantaría –le dijo, sinceramente.

Ambas se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, mirando los ojos de la otra, sonriendo. En casi una década formando parte de la misma familia lo único que habían compartido era el apellido, y súbitamente esa verdad se hallaba dolorosamente presente.

Ni Danya se había molestada en preguntar las cosas ni Annabeth en contestarlas. No se trataba de encontrar culpables, sino de buscar soluciones. Quizás ése era el momento indicado para cambiar.

–¿Entonces te secuestró una mantícora y fue por eso que Percy y las chicas vinieron a buscar a tu padre a la otra punta del país? –preguntó Danya finalmente.

–Sí... –asintió Annabeth– Algo así... Aunque es un poco más complicado... Si te interesa podría... –añadió, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que quería decírselo. Quería decirle lo que había pasado, todo, no sólo un pedazo mal narrado, aunque no podía evitar pensar que Danya no querría escucharlo. Nadie quería que de pronto la imagen que se tiene del mundo se veniera abajo, y por eso dudaba que Danya estuviera dispuesta a escuchar la historia completa...

–Me encantaría que me terminaras de contar la versión extendida –aseguró Danya, sonriéndole suavemente.

–Lo haré con gusto –prometió Annabeth, sonriendo ella también.

Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos, sonriéndose la una a la otra. No podían recordar haber estado tan tranquilas en algún momento estando las dos solas. Finalmente, Danya habló:

–Podrías contárselo a tus hermanos también –sugirió emocionada–. Quizás con eso consigas tenerlos quietos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Annabeth, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa– ¿Estás diciendo..? ¿Quieres que se los cuente a ellos?

–Por supuesto –asintió–. Estarán encantados de escuchar el porqué de las armas en tu habitación –le sonrió sinceramente.

–¿No te molestaría? –preguntó Annabeth, confusa. Que le dijera que quería escucharlo ella era una cosa, pero que sugiriera que se lo dijera a los niños era... completamente distinto.

Siempre había pensado que a Danya le interesaba mantener ese mundo paralelo oculto de sus hijos; siempre había creído que su manera de proteger a sus hijos era el ocultarles que esos monstruos de las historias existían realmente, pero ahora ella misma le estaba sugiriendo que lo hiciera, que les contara la verdad.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –aseguró Danya, sonriéndole– Te apuesto que les encantará saber que su hermana es una heroína.

Quedaron en silencio, mientas Annaeth se lo pensaba. Finalmente, accedió.

–Lo haré con gusto –le dijo, aún sorprendida–. Pero tendrá que ser otro día –añadió, mientras volvía la mirada hacia Frederick y los gemelos–. Me temo que si niños a papá con los gemelos diez minutos más, él no va a poder soportarlo.

En efecto, cuando voltearon a verlos, los niños lucían muy dispuestos a seguir corriendo, pero su padre parecía cansado de correr tras ellos.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –asintió Danya, poniéndose en pie mientras se sacudía la arena de las ropas con una mano y le extendía la otra a Annabeth, que la tomó sin pensárselo demasiado.

Empezaron a caminar, la una junto a la otra, con esa incómoda atmósfera de antes evaporada.

–Oye –llamó Annabeth, antes de que alcanzaran a Frederick y a los niños–, y a todo esto, ¿qué hacía Atenea aquí?

–Pues –respondió Danya, sonriendo nerviosamente–, hace poco le estuve rezando, quiero decir, algo así... y decidió responder...

–¿Le rezaste a una diosa griega? –preguntó Annabeth, esta vez con una nota de sorpresa en la voz.

–No a cualquier diosa. Fue a Atenea –explicó su madrastra, sonriendo–. Y ella cambió un poco las políticas y decidió venir.

–¿Eso no afecta tu cristianismo? –aventuró Annabeth con sorpresa y conteniendo la risa con pocos resultados

–Oh, vamos –replicó Danya, riendo ella también–. Bajo las circunstancias actuales no creo que eso importe demasiado –respondió, mientras lentamente, así con timidez, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Annabeth.

En otro momento, Annabeth habría intentado deshacirse de ese abrazo improvisado, sin embargo, quizás, y sólo quizás, era momento de que ella aceptara a su madrastra. Quizás era momento de que empezaran a actuar como una verdadera familia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar a Frederick y los gemelos, y juntos los cinco se encamimaron hacia el hotel.


End file.
